Buttering gone wrong
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: What happens when Chad tries to butter Sonny's mom? One-shot. Channy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. **

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was seated in the cafeteria, eating and talking to a girl- well, listening to his amazing voice as he spoke to the girl while she tried to open her mouth and speak, only to be interrupted by him. His eyes were, as usual, cast on the stupid "So Random" stars, trying to figure out what they were up to- and what he could do to make it all go wrong. No one beats "Mackenzie falls". Not that any other had the caliber to do that.

"Hey guys!" Sonny squealed, running up to her co-stars- and tripping twice on her way in her super excitement. That would have been such a great opportunity to humiliate her in public! If only he had a camera! Dang it! "Guess who's coming to visit me this week?"

Tawni squealed, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands together. "Ryman Ryman, the famous TV-host, who has the dreamiest eyes ever?"

Sonny creased her eyebrows in amusement, and shook her head. "No, it's my mom!" she squealed again, jumping along with it. "I'm so excited! I already made a schedule of what we're going to do! I can't wait for her to get here!"

Chad rolled his eyes, sighing. What benefit could he possibly get from Sonny's mother coming to- oh, wait this could work. An idea was already forming in his head.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Chad turned around at the sound of the voice, and saw a woman in her middle age. "Yes, can I help you? Do you want my autograph? Or maybe a picture with me?"

The lady shook her head, smiling politely. "No, actually, I'm looking for my daughter, Sonny Monroe. She works at 'so random'….?"

"Oh so you're Sonny's mother." Chad quickly eyed her up and down, his face screaming one word- distaste. He didn't dislike the lady, but she was Sonny's mother, so come on, how could he possibly like her? But look how luck was always by his side, and how she just came knocking at his door. He quickly plastered his fake sweet and charming smile on his face, and extended his hand for a friendly handshake. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Monroe. You are more amazing than I thought you'd be … I'm Chad, by the way. Chad Dylan Cooper from the Mackenzie Falls. Of course you already knew that….?" He flipped his hair back, putting his hands in his pocket, creating a star-vibe around himself.

Mrs. Monroe smiled apologetically. "Actually, no, I didn't… sorry. Can you please tell me where Sonny is?"

Chad quickly recovered from the blow to his ego. If this lady did not know him, then she obviously did not watch television, or had very bad taste in entertainment, which wasn't so surprising, considering the fact that she was Sonny's mother and everything about sonny is... well, Sonny-ish. He quickly put on that fake smile again, and gave her the instructions. "Turn to the right. Then the left. Then the right again. And you'll find her right there…. It was such a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again…. I've got to go. I need to meet my", he held the collar of his shirt, lifting it up, "fans. Excuse me please."

* * *

"Mom!" Sonny squealed, jumping up to hug her mother. "Oh mom I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too baby!" her mother hugged her back just as tightly. "It's been a long week… have you been eating properly?"

"Yes, mom." She rolled her eyes, pulling back. "So what took you so long to get here? Did you lose your way?"

"Actually, yeah", her mother replied, swallowing. "But your friend Chad helped me get here."

"What! Chad helped you?" Sonny scoffed in disbelief. "Please. He only helps himself. And he's not my friend, by the way."

Her mother shook her head, smiling. "I don't know honey. I really like that boy. He's nice. And from the looks of it, I think he's interested in you."

"What! No. Chad… is… not… interested… in… _me."_ she laughed, holding her stomach. "Did you hear yourself! Oh mom, you are so funny! Maybe you should write the skit for our next show?"

Her mother shook her head again, patted her back, and went to her room to rest.

Sonny sighed, shoulders slumping down. Chad couldn't be interested in her. He was Chad. Mr. I-only-love-myself. He possible couldn't be….

* * *

"What are you up to?" she demanded, storming into his dressing room.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Chad turned around, looking at her in mock surprise. "How did you get in here? I thought I told the securities to keep away wannabe actresses."

"I am not a wannabe!" Sonny protested immediately, more furious than before. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am," Chad spread his hands out in a classic cliché hero posture, plastering a smile on his face, "Chad Dylan Cooper. The master of masters, the actor of all actors, the dream of every girl alive."

"Oh well, you're a jerk." Sonny snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you buttering my mom?"

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I am talking about!" Sonny snapped. "And I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to be nice to my mom and use it against me!"

Chad smirked. "Thanks Sonny, you just gave me a brilliant idea. But I'm taking credit for it anyway."

Sonny sighed, looking down at the ground. "You just don't get it… she's my mom. This is between me and you… don't drag my mom into this."

Chad cringed at the sad tone of her voice and the disappointed look on her face. Never a fan of emotions, and not liking the display of emotions in front of him- and the things it was doing to his heart, the way it was proving that he _had_ a heart- he quickly made up his mind. "Okay, fine. I won't drag her into this."

"Really?" Sonny's face shot back up hopefully, a bit of skepticism written in her face.

"Yeah." Chad shrugged, kicking an imaginary pebble with his feet. "I am better than you anyway."

She gave him a look. "_Please_…. But, thanks Chad."

He shrugged again, returning his attention to his hair and his wonderful charming self. "Now do me a favor and get out of my dressing room, before I just have to call the security."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

And it continues...

**-The end**

* * *

(**A/N: this is my first attempt at SWAC. I'm a huge fan of Demi Lovato, and Channy. It'd be great if you guys reviewed and sent me feedback! Thanks for reading! Hope I could entertain you! Have a nice day!) **


End file.
